Mi bebe
by Minino Rosa
Summary: yami, esta cansado de ser juzgado, pero alguien mas será quien afronte la prueba... es un mal resumen, pero la historia es mejor


**hola, esto es una pequeña historia de día de san Valentín, espero que les guste, los quiero mucho y que tengan un lindo día, cualquier duda, comentario, queja, o simple felicitación por el día del amor y la amistad es recibido, si me mandan reviews de Valentín, les pongo un regalo extra maña por la tarde o noche, (otra historia mas) que lo pasen bien.**

Yami estaba en la tierra desde hacía 2 años viviendo una vida normal, había dejado su descanso eterno para después, iba a la escuela y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en el museo, el señor Arthur, abuelo de rebeca, e Isis le habían encomendado la tarea de traducir algunos antiguos textos, yami no solo conocía el idioma egipcio, también conocía otras lenguas antiguas, después de todo, había aprendido como parte de su entrenamiento para faraón, también tenía una relación formal con seto kaiba y se había retirado temporalmente del duelo de monstros.

Estaba muy entretenido leía y traducía un pergamino, al parecer era un pequeño cuento o más bien leyenda, eso le recordaba su infancia en el antiguo reino y lo ponía de buen humor, cuando termino, continuo con un viejo libro, el tricolor lo leyó con mucho cuidado, era un libro de fórmulas mágicas, quizá no era bueno traducirlo, si alguien lo leía de forma inapropiada podía causar un desastre, pero en fin, en un cuaderno comenzó a copiar todo, podía estar de esa forma por horas, lo bueno que era viernes y no iría a la escuela el sábado, podía quedarse hasta muy tarde trabajando y así lo hiso hasta la madrugada que lo venció el sueño y se quedó dormido en su escritorio.

Otro día temprano por la mañana, joey llegaba temprano, había quedado con yugi de salir a realizar unas compras.

Ya listo yugi?- pregunto el rubio cuando entro por la parte de la tienda

Si solo le digo a mi abuelo que ya me voy- dijo el tricolor menor

Y yami, nos acompañara?- indago joey

No lo creo, tenía trabajo – respondió el amatista

Iré a preguntarle en lo que vas con el abuelo- dijo joey y sin esperar respuesta subió la escalera

Llego a la habitación de yami y toco, nadie le abrió y como siempre, simplemente entro sin permiso, miro a yami dormir en una pose muy incómoda en una silla y decidió despertarlo.

Oye viejo, despierta- dijo el ojo de miel

mmmmm- fue lo único que dijo el tricolor

Quieres ir al centro comercial?- pregunto el rubio

Tengo que ir con kaiba a las 9 – apenas y quería comenzar a despertar

No sé porque sales con ese tipo- la sola mención del castaño ponía de malas a joey – el solo te utiliza a su atojo y conveniencia – esa idea la tenía muy firme

Joey, ya lo hablamos, seto me quiere de verdad, no empieces con lo mismo – dijo el tricolor sin ganas de pelear tan temprano

Llevas 8 meses con él y te hiso dejar los duelos, te aseguro que solo te quería quitar de su camino, ya que jamás pudo vencerte de buena ley – acuso el rubio

No, yo me retire por mi voluntad, además es solo temporal – dijo yami, caminando al baño quería terminar de una vez la discusión

No te escondas y escúchame, eres muy lindo e increíble, kaiba solo te manipula a su antojo, él no te merece – expresó joey molesto

Y quien si me merece, acoso tú, no lo creo tu no me amas, solo eres un amigo, déjame ser feliz, si seto me ama o no déjame a mi descubrirlo – dijo yami, la situación ya le causaba muchas molestias, se encerró en el baño

Joey por un momento sintió una vergüenza increíble, el sí sentía algo por yami, solo que el mismo se negaba a creer que fuera algo más que amistad, le producía una ira increíble verlo con kaiba, el mismo se asustaba de lo intenso que se ponía en esas situaciones. El rubio quiso olvidar esos sentimientos y solo se puso a ver lo que yami tenía en su escritorio, tomo el cuaderno del tricolor mayor y comenzó a leer

Ave que vuela nocturna- cambio de hoja- nada puede soportar- cambio de hoja- la inocencia debe volver- cambio- una noción en el tiempo fugas- cambio – saber los sentimientos puros del alma- cambio- el renacer será eterno- cambio- la forma de saber cumplir, - solo leía pedazos de una cosa de aquí y haya, repentinamente comenzó a sentirse mareado y se le nublo un poco la vista, yami salió del baño duchado y casi vestido, solo le faltaban los zapatos y la chaqueta

Joey aun estas aquí?- pregunto el tricolor, saliendo del baño

Yami eres tú- dijo joey con un tono un poco serio

Joey te sientes bien- dijo yami mientras lo tomaba del brazo y mágicamente joey se sintió bien

Si, que raro, por un momento me sentí mal- dijo el rubio despabilándose- será mejor de que me valla, yugi debe estar esperándome – dijo y salió de la habitación con prisa

Yami termino de arreglarse y Salió a buscar a seto, lo vería en su oficina, llego puntual a su cita y kaiba lo recibió.

Estas bien?- pregunto el castaño al ver el semblante triste de yami

Si estoy bien- dijo yami tratando de sonreír

Dime que paso, no me puedes engañar- dijo el castaño, lo conocía muy bien

Joey fue a buscar a yugi y discutimos un poco de lo mismo– el tricolor ya no quería peleas de ninguna clase

Ese perro, cuando aprenderá a cerrar la boca – dijo molesto kaiba

Solo ignóralo, - dijo yami, eso era lo que él hacia

Bien, quiero invitarte a cenar hoy- dijo cambian de tema seto

De verdad- dijo el tricolor, de repente un fuerte mareo le llego de golpe, el castaño tubo que sostenerlo para que no se cayera

Esas bien?- pregunto preocupado

No, creo que me desmayare- dijo el tricolor sin fuerzas, seto lo acostó en el sofá y se dispuso a llamar a su médico, cuando una luz repentinamente invadió el cuerpo de su novio y en un acto inesperado desapareció solo dejando su ropa, la cual se movía ligeramente, kaiba no salía de su asombro y movió las prendas, y su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a un pequeño bebe desnudo idéntico a yami.

Como es esto posible- dijo seto mirando la situación, con mucha delicadeza tomo al bebe y se preguntó de nuevo que había pasado, acaso su novio se transformó en bebe así como así, algo debió ocurrir, pero qué?, esa era la pregunta clave.

No supo que hacer, decidió llevar al pequeño a la casa del abuelo, cuando llego el señor salomón estaba en su pequeña tienda, muy tranquilo, ignorando lo que a su nieto adoptivo le pasaba.

Kaiba que gusto verte- dijo el abuelo

Necesito ayuda- dijo el ojiazul

Con que?- pregunto el anciano

Con yami- dijo seto muy serio

Si pelearon, te aviso que él no está aquí – dijo el hombre

No peleamos- dijo kaiba

Quieres ayuda para un regalo, déjame decirte que a yami le gusto un juego que llego nuevo- dijo el abuelo, al parecer la vista la fallaba y no miraba al pequeño que kaiba sostenía

No se trata de eso, yami estaba conmigo y de repente algo paso, y se convirtió en bebe- explico el castaño

Como es eso posible?, hijo creo que te falta un buen descanso- dijo el abuelo incrédulo de lo que decía el otro

No miento- dijo el CEO y le mostro al niño

O por dios, de verdad es mi nieto- dijo el señor, muy sorprendido, el parecido era increíble

Ahora si me cree- dijo kaiba

Pero como paso?- pregunto el abuelo aun sin poderle creer, a pesar de ver al infante

No lo sé, dijo que se sentía mal y paso- dijo el castaño

Así nada más- abuelo

Si, así nada más, que hago para corregirlo – seto ya se estaba cansando, él quería saber que había ocurrido y sobre todo como solucionarlo

No lo sé, tal vez…. No sé qué decirte – dijo el abuelo, no podía pensar en una razón lógica de que pasaba

Usted sabe de cosas místicas y mágicas, piense en algo – kaiba se comenzaba a desesperar

El museo, llamare al museo, necesitamos ayuda – dijo el señor, rápido hiso la llamada y unos minutos después volvió con kaiba – Arthur no está en el museo, tuvo que volar a ver a su nieta, e Isis no está en el museo, fue a un evento, no la pueden localizar y no volverá hasta la tarde

Sabe dónde es el evento?- pregunto el ojiazul

Dijeron que ere en el salón de eventos de caridad de ciudad domino – dijo el señor

Bien cuide a yami, yo iré por ella, y trate de contactar a su amigo que regrese lo antes posible – dijo kaiba y se fue con mucha prisa

Un rato más tarde llego yugi con joey y el abuelo les dio la noticia, el pequeño en sus brazos era yami y no tenía ni idea de cómo había ocurrido.

Pero abuelo, como es eso posible?- dijo yugi sin comprender nada

No lo sé, kaiba lo trajo así – dijo el anciano

Es maldito, de seguro es el culpable- dijo el rubio muy enojado

No lo creo el realmente parecía confundido- señaló el abuelo con el niño en brazos

No paso más de una hora cuando seto ya estaba de regreso con la morena, la cual se quedó atónita con lo que vio, un hermoso bebe yami.

Como paso?- pregunto ella

Como voy a saberlo, se supone que tú nos dirías algo- dijo seto, era el colmo que la chica que según miraba el destino y sabía tanto de magia no le diera una respuesta

Él trabaja contigo, tal vez toco o estuvo en contacto con algo, yo que se- kaiba ya se estaba desesperando por no tener respuestas

No a llagado ningún artefacto al museo con alguna capacidad o poder que pueda hacer semejante cosa, por favor dime con gran detalle que sucedió – pidió la mujer para poder hallar una explicación comprensible

El llego, estaba triste y le pregunte que paso, dijo que había discutido con el perro, luego dijo que se sentía mal, que se desmayaría, lo recosté en el sillón, una luz lo rodeo y de repente ya era un bebe- trato de dar tanto detalla cómo pudo el CEO

Debió haber algo más- Isis consideraba qua algo faltaba

En la maña paso algo extraño- dijo interrumpiendo joey

Que le hiciste perro? – pregunto seto muy enojado

No le hice nada, eso creo – dijo agachando la cabeza con un toque de tristeza

Que paso?- pregunto la morena

Yami tenía papeles viejos en su cuarto y yo tome su cuaderno, decía traducción del libro de conjuros y yo leí partes de una cosa y otra, de repente me sentí mal como si me fuera a desmayar y en eso yami me toco el brazo y me sentí bien, lego me fui y ya no supe nada más- dijo el rubio

Tal vez, de alguna forma joey activo algún hechizo mesclado y se lo transfirió a yami, eso podría ser una explicación razonable, necesito los papeles y el cuaderno para examinarlos- dijo Isis, una vez que le entregaron todo se fue al museo, trabajaría sin descanso para descubrir que había pasado, mientras seto, yugi, joey y el abuelo se quedaron en la casa tienda.

Kaiba de inmediato noto algo, él bebe estaba envuelto en una manta, pero traía un pañal de periódico, cuando pidió una explicación, yugi le dijo que habían comprado pañales, pero como no sabía cuales elegir, los que había traído eran muy grandes y justo en el momento que iba a devolverlos a la tienda, él había llegado, kaiba pregunto si le habían comprado ropa, el abuelo dijo que no era necesario, ya que aun conservaban la de yugi cuando era bebe, el castaño la miro, era tan anticuada y vieja, que no dudaba que se despedazaría en cualquier momento, y el colmo, no tenían leche, ni biberones, una cuna o algo para recostarlo, seto no podía creerlo, tomo al pequeño y decidió que él se aria cargo de su cuidado, mientras volvía a la normalidad, fue al centro comercial y compro todo lo necesario y más, nada era demasiado para cuidar a yami.

Llegando a la mansión, seto mando poner una cuna en su cuarto y todo lo que había comprado también, puso al pequeño en la cama rodeado de almohadas, se había dormido mientras hacia las compras, pero no duro mucho ya que despertó con un potente llanto, era normal, no había comido nada, el castaño preparo el biberón y se lo dio, por la tarde cuando mokuba fue a verlo, miro muy extrañado a su hermano, más bien a la habitación, ya que tenía todo listo como para recibir un niño, seto estaba en el baño dándole un baño a yami, cuando salió con el envuelto en una toalla de patito, mokuba como es lo normal hiso preguntas, el castaño le explico y por alguna razón fue el único que no pregunto cómo había pasado, por el contrario, se ofreció a cuidarlo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, al parecer mokuba era el que tomaba las cosas mágicas con más normalidad.

El resto de sábado y el domingo, no fueron muy complicados, yami era muy tierno y bien portado, a excepción de cuando tenía hambre, y ponía a prueba la resistencia de sus pulmoncitos y la rapidez con la que kaiba podía preparar el biberón.

El lunes llego y había un detalle, kaiba no había buscado niñera, y su hermano estaba en la escuela, yugi también y dudaba de las capacidades del anciano, así que tomado una pañalera bien abastecida de leche y pañales, se llevó con él al bebe a la oficina, la cara de sus empleados era épica, nadie se explicaba cómo era que el CEO trajera consigo un niño tan pequeño, acaso era su hijo, pero como, si se suponía que el salía con un hombre, las teorías conspiraciones no se hicieron esperar, desde, una amante, un alquiler de vientre, la experimentación genética, hasta un bebe alíen, nadie dejaba de murmurar, aun si no tenía sentido lo que se dijera.

Seto tenía mucho trabajo y como buen padre moderno temporal, trabajaba y cuidaba al pequeño, llego el momento de una junta, y nadie ponía atención al balance financiero del mes, por ver como seto le daba el biberón a yami, cuando al fin uno de los accionistas se atrevió a preguntar de quien era él bebe, seto con toda su distinguida actitud respondió- Que a nadie le importe lo que yo haga, el niño estará bajo mi cuidado de forma temporal – fue todo, nadie pregunto nada más, el castaño busco en la red agencias de niñeras, en el proceso vio varios videos de niñeras maltratando a los niños y si le tocaba una niñera loca, no jamás permitiría que lastimaran a su pequeño, decidió cuidar de yami el mismo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, confiaba en que sería temporal, lo que si no podía esperar era una visita con el pediatra, la cual era esa tarde.

Llego al consultorio del mejor pediatra que pudo localizar, este hiso unas cuantas preguntas de rutina.

Como se llama él bebe?- fue la primera pregunta del medico

Yami- respondió seto

Cuál es su apellido?- pregunto para la hoja de registro

Eso es complicado- dijo seto, como decirle que apenas el sábado por la mañana era un adulto y al mediodía ya era un bebe bajo su cuidado.

Bien, lo dejamos para después- el doctor acostumbrado a tratar con gente rica, sabía que a veces los hijos que llevan a consultar eran de amantes o niños que no eran reconocidos biológicamente y por lo tanto no llevaba el apellido paterno.

El medico midió y peso al pequeño, no encontró nada malo, lo bueno fue cuando le quiso aplicar unas vacunas, ya que no tenía ninguna, yami comenzó a llorar con el primer piquete y seto no hallaba como calmarlo.

Tranquilo señor kaiba, que su hijo llore es natural, solo manténgalo lo más quietecito posible, para terminar más rápido- dijo el galeno

Seto sentía el corazón partir, no le gustaba que la versión adulta de yami estuviera triste, y menos que la versión bebe llorara, pero era necesario, era por su bien que recibiera las vacunas. Termino la consulta y seto lo llevo al parque para que se distrajera, eso calma al niño y un rato después lo llevo a casa

Unos días después Isis fue a verlo.

Y bien que noticias me tienes, como se revierte?- pregunto kaiba ansioso

Bueno, la cuestión es, que ya investigue todo el libro, los pergaminos y las traducciones y no hay forma de que yami haya sido convertido en bebe por ese medio, lo siento pero no sé cómo solucionarlo- seto sintió un golpe en el corazón.

Pasaron lentamente los días y algunas semanas, el castaño seguía cuidando del pequeño, el problema, era 13 de febrero, faltaba solo un día, para el día de los enamorados, estaba seto sentado en la cama de su habitación, miraba como el pequeño yami jugaba muy feliz con una sonaja, de su bolsa saco una pequeña caja y la abrió, era un anillo de diamantes.

Mira yami, con él te pensaba pedir matrimonio- dijo seto mientras se lo enseñaba, el niño trataba de alcanzarlo con sus pequeñas manitas, le daba mucha curiosidad las cosas brillantes – sabes, cuando tuviste tu cuerpo y decidiste quedarte, me sentí emocionado, supe que tenía una oportunidad de enamorarte, recuerdo como desconfiabas de mí, y todas las veces que me rechazaste, y como fue que aceptaste salir conmigo después de que te robara aquel beso después de clases, tus labios sabían tan dulces, era mucho mejor de lo que jamás había soñado, siempre llamaste mi atención de muchas formas, cuando me dijiste que ya no querías jugar duelo de mostros me moleste, pero no por perder a mi mejor rival, sino porque por medio de ese juego me enamore de ti, pero comprendía, que cuando jugabas ya no te sintieras cómodo, menos después de la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo, sé que te merecías un buen descanso, no sé si me entiendas, pero quiero que sepas, que te amo, que voy a protegerte siempre, y que si no te puedo amar como hombre, te amare como un hijo, jamás me separare de ti, tu y yo estamos juntos, desde hace más de 5000 años, no cualquiera puede decir eso- seto estaba ligeramente nostálgico, claro el jamás se comportaría de esa forma en público.

Paso el día, ya estaba cansado y solo quería llegar a casa, pero kaiba aún tenía algo importante que hacer, fue a ver al señor salomón.

Pasa kaiba, que bueno que viniste- dijo el abuelo- como a estado yami?- pregunto

Bien, es un niño maravilloso, del venía a hablar – dijo el castaño, yugi al saber que yami estaba en la sala, bajo de su habitación y cargo al bebe, como joey estaba de visita, subió con él a su cuarto.

Bien joven kaiba, de que me quiere hablar- el abuelo pensó que le entregaría al niño

Le informo, que si yami no recupera su cuerpo adulto pronto, comenzare los trámites para registrarlo como mi hijo, lo educare y formare para ser mi heredero, no le faltara nada y usted y yugi podrán visitarlo cuando guste – informo el ojiazul

Valla, debo admitir que no esperaba eso, kaiba eres muy joven seguro que podrás con la responsabilidad – el abuelo, no dudaba que yami tendría todo en cuestiones materiales, pero si el castaño no estaba listo para la paternidad, dudaba que eso fuera una buena idea.

No le mentiré, no estoy listo para ser padre, pero no quiero dejar a yami, por el me convertiré en un buen papá, me esforzaré- dijo seto muy seguro de lo que decía

Lo amas mucho- dijo el señor

Más que a nada en este mundo- respondió kaiba

Bien, yo ya estoy muy viejo, y seria mucha responsabilidad para yugi si a mí me pasa algo, supongo que estaría bien que tú te hicieras cargo del niño, pero si miro que algo no está bien, me lo entregaras a mi o a yugi – el señor salomón sabía que kaiba era muy joven y que probablemente con el tiempo tendría otra relación, y no quería que repentinamente su nieto fuera remplazado o tratado mal de ninguna forma.

Haremos un contrato escrito, por eso no se preocupe- dijo seto, estuvo un rato más después se fue a casa.

Muy bien yami, aquí está tu biberón- dijo mokuba, el cual estaba en lo que el nombraba "su turno de cuidar al bbyam", seto estaba trabajando en su laptop- oye hermano, que aras mañana?- pregunto mokuba

Nada, estaré aquí- dijo seto, el día del amor sería un domingo y no tenía que trabajar

Porque no vas al cine o a algún lado, sabes podrías llevar a yami al parque – dijo el moreno

Hay mucho sol para el – dijo el castaño

Jajajaja- se rio el kaiba menor – suenas como un papa sobreprotector- dijo

Seto le conto lo que pensaba hacer si yami no recuperaba su cuerpo, mokuba lo tomo de buena manera, inclusive comenzó a planear como se llevaría con él, los lugares que le mostraría, en fin todo lo que se le fuera ocurriendo, seto estaba contento con la situación.

La noche por fin llego, seto miraba al bebe en la cama, esa noche decidió dormir con él, quería sentirlo cerca.

Sabes mañana será un día especial para todo el mundo, inclusive para mí, a pesar de todo estaré contigo todo el día, había planeado, llevarte al parque de diversiones por la mañana, una comida con tus insoportables amigos, un paseo por la playa en la tarde y de final una cena romántica solo tú y yo, junto con la propuesta matrimonial, pero supongo que ahora tendré que esperar, no te preocupes ser paciente- dijo el castaño y beso con dulzura la frente de su amado niño, y se quedó dormido junto a él.

El pequeño bebe despertó un rato después y como pudo giro su cabecita para tratar de mirar a su cuidador, sonrió y repentinamente volvió a su tamaño normal, se levantó de la cama envuelto con una sábana ya que era evidente que el pequeño mameluco azul que traía se ya no le quedaba, camino a la ventana y la abrió, una pequeña ave dorada estaba esperándolo.

Gracias Ra, por permitirme descubrir si mi destino era con seto, ahora sé que me ama de verdad- aunque yami no dudaba de los sentimientos del castaño, todos le decían que él no lo amaba y que solo lo utilizaba, no solo joey, yugi había dudado aunque no se atrevía a mencionarlo, el abuelo le había dicho más de una vez que tuviera cuidado, y muchas otras personas también le habían dicho lo mismo, era difícil luchar contra todo el mundo y más con los antecedentes de kaiba, pero ahora podía demostrarle con hechos a quien fuera que se atreviera a dudar que no tenía razón, y eso era lo mejor del mundo, solo esperaba que Seto no se molestara con él por la difícil prueba que le había puesto.

Por la mañana el castaño se levantó asustado, su niño no estaba y por un segundo casi se vuelve loco, hasta que vio a yami adulto sentado en una silla, aun envuelto en una sábana, solo se le quedo viendo algo confundido.

Antes de que digas algo, quiero que sepas que te amo, y te puse esta prueba, porque estaba cansado de que los otros dudaran de tus sentimientos por mí, aunque era un bebe estaba consiente de todo, escuche a todos hablar de cómo me cuidabas y lo mucho que debías amarme para soportar cuidarme con tu fuerte carácter, se lo que pretendías hacer para tenerme a tu lado, eres más de lo yo me merezco, aunque sé que probablemente ahora estés molesto y ya no quieras estar conmigo- la expresión de seto era muy seria, y eso alarmo a yami, pero todo volvió a la calma cuando seto, en lugar de hablar, se abalanzo y beso a su novio, como había pasado lo demás no le importaba, solo quería tener a su novio cerca, después de todo si celebrarían san Valentín como una pareja enamorada.

 **FIN.**

 **:-) GRACIAS**


End file.
